Starling Named Scourge
by Fridgy da Squidgy
Summary: After the battle in which Scourge was killed Sandstorm finds the dead body of who she had not realized was her apprentice-hood friend...and crush. Scourge. Tears coming into her eyes she begans to recall the memories; to find where he went bad.
1. Prologue

_*Disclaimer: I do not and never will or want to own the Warriors series and it's characters etc.*_

Spoiler Warning: Do not read if you haven't read "Warriors: The Darkest Hour"

||Prologue||

Sandstorm winced at the scent coming off of the dirtplace as she snuck through. It was the scent of fear, despair and blood that was coming from her Clan. She had to get away from it all. Shaking a bit of StarClan knew what from her back paw, Sandstorm inhaled the fragrant scent of the forest around her; even this was tainted with the scents of battle. But no matter.

Sandstorm had to get away.

As the iron-scent of blood began to fill Sandstorm's nose the battle scene came to view. Her eyes flashed with a dull horror at all that had happened. All thanks to Tigerstar's ambition. He deserved to die. A low growl rose up in her throat at the thought of the horrible tomcat. Sandstorm's green-eyed gaze travelled across the scene of the fight. Cats of all Clans, covered in drying blood and scratches, were splayed across the ground. Already flies were settling on the bodies and a vulture began to wheel overheard. Fury filled her heart and Sandstorm began to run around the battle-scene, swatting the flies away from the dead cats. She couldn't tell which cat was from where; the scent of blood and fear clogged her nostrils and prevented her from differentiating the different Clan odors. She didn't care, anyway.

In her blind fury Sandstorm stumbled over a smaller body of a cat. Landing face-first in the grimy, bloody dirt she lost her breath. Sandstorm raised her head, coughing out some dry dust that she had inhaled and breathing in. She turned around to see what had tripped her and stopped in horror, her eyes growing wide. Her creamy-orange tabby pelt seemed to tighten around her body and she backed away, her mouth open wide in shock.

"No…" She gasped, it couldn't be! But…the clear, blue eyes and the black pelt and the-she checked if it was there first- the white paw. And…and the purple collar. The one with the teeth in it. Scourge-the horrible, evil Scourge- was Starling. Starling. The tom she had fallen in love with when she was an apprentice; before Firestar.

But…this was impossible. Wasn't it?

Memories of her time spent with Starling-Scourge- filled her mind and filled her heart with sad longing. Star-Scourge had gone to this. After she had left he'd become a monster. And because of that…he was dead.

When had he turned? Sandstorm began to scour her memories of him for that one moment. Better to start from the beginning…

||Flames are still reviews, so go ahead and Flame.

Yes, I do support SandxScourge. ||


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer: I do not and never will or want to own the Warriors series and it's characters etc.*_

||Chapter One||

I distinctly remember the day I first met Starling. I had been stalking a bird-a blackbird, I think- and after a terrific leap I had managed to grab it out of the sky. Panting, but happy, I had laid it on the ground when I heard a small cheer from somewhere above me. Backing up I warily searched the limbs of the tree I was under until I spotted the tomcat. He looked a bit younger than me-he was quite…small-, it seemed, and like a shadow minus his pure white paw. A purple collar adorned his neck. I snarled at him, "This is ThunderClan territory, get lost or get scratched."

The cat had chuckled and it had made his blue eyes scrunch up in a slightly cute-for lack of better words- way. "I'm not going to hunt here, or hurt you. I'm tired and I needed a place to rest. I'll leave if you want." His voice was a soothing sort of purr that made little butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"You mean no harm…" I said quietly, then shook my head fiercely, "It's still my Clan's territory, it's against the Warrior Code to be here."

The tom gave another laugh and ignored me, jumping down another branch. He peered at5 me, amusement in his crystal-clear blue eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I-uh, I'm Sandpaw." I had stuttered, confused by the cat's reaction. Still, I had my guard up. The cat hadn't gotten the teeth or claws in his collar without fighting whatever they had previously belonged to. "Who're you?"

The tom seemed thoughtful, his tail curling and uncurling as if he was thinking; but only for a moment, "I'm Starling." He said. The name seemed to fit him. His black pelt was like that of the bird he was named after.

"Uh, it fits you." I muttered, uncomfortable and a bit ashamed that I wasn't attacking this outsider.

"That was a nice catch, there." The cat-no, Starling-commented. His ears perked up in slight interest as he asked, "How'd you do that?" He seemed interested but…I knew I shouldn't talk to him or give away any hunting secrets. I was the deputy's daughter…I had to be well behaved and like him. I had a lot to live up to.

So my choice was to feel bad and chase the cat out or feel bad and teach Starling how to hunt birds. Well…

||Flames are reviews too, so go ahead! I really don't care.

You liking it so far? I'll try to whip up another chapter soon enough…yeah for Spring Break!||


	3. APOLOGY D:

HEY GUYS.  
>So I kinda abandoned this story. As well as forgot about it.<br>I really don't like it very much right now, but I still love the pairing [shoot me xD] and the plot so I'm re-doing the chapter. Heh.  
>ANYWAY, keep an eye out for a new Starling Named Scourge.<br>I am really, really sorry, but I promise you the chapter will be up by the end of the week. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

-Widgy [who is changed her username to Fridgy da Squidgy]


End file.
